


To Be Read After "One Officer Nicole Haught"

by Stormfet



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Wayhaught - Freeform, also waverly winks with both eyes, drunk nicole is my favorite, fluffy fluffy fluff, good stuff, lots of cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormfet/pseuds/Stormfet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicole and Waverly go on a bowling date. You can totally read this if you haven't read One Officer Nicole Haught. They are completely unrelated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Read After "One Officer Nicole Haught"

**Author's Note:**

> Just some wayhaught fluff to mend my heart after writing "One Officer Nicole Haught". Hope you enjoy!

Waverly was beyond excited. Nicole had finally agreed to go on a proper date with her. She had just gotten out of the shower and was deciding on an outfit. They were going...bowling. Which was an interesting first date. But it did mean that she got to see Nicole out of her uniform, which was a plus...which meant that she had to impress Nicole. So back to the dilemma at hand.

She had two shirts laid out, a gold tank she absolutely adored and a blue see-through top. Or maybe one of her sweaters? Or go with a classic shorty’s shirt...

She was about to throw a hanger at a wall in frustration when Wynonna poked her head in. 

“What’s up little sis?” she asked, looking at the clothes on Waverly’s bed. Her eyebrow went up. “I smell a date.”

Waverly sighed goodnaturedly. “Yes, I am going on a date. Happy?”

“NO!” Wynonna sat on her bed. “With who. When. Where. Tell me everything.”

“Ok don’t freak out too much,” Waverly said, a nervous flutter kicking up in her stomach. But it was Wynonna. She could tell her anything. “It’s with Nicole Haught.”

“The police officer?” Wynonna said, an eyebrow going up and a smile creeping over her face. “I can get on board. That height difference.”

Waverly laughed. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed,” she said.

“So where is she taking you?” Wynonna asked, fingering the edge of Waverly’s shirt. 

“Bowling,” Waverly said. Wynonna bust out laughing. “What?”

“That is such a funny first date,” Wynonna said. “You’ll rock it. I’d say go with that white lacy one.”

“You mean the one that I spilled beer on when we first met?” Waverly asked sarcastically.

“Even better!” Wynonna said tossing the white top to waverly. “Wear it with those short shorts you always wear that make your ass look great. Nicole’ll love that. And you can bowl. Oh man when you bend over to get the ball --”

“Wynonna,” Waverly said. “I get it. Will do.” She picked up the outfit pieces and held them up against her in front of the full length mirror. “Pefect.”

“I’ll leave you to it,” Wynonna said with an exaggerated wink. She closed the door and Waverly changed, taking about 10 minutes to agonize over the outfit once it was on her body. Better than naked...or maybe, actually...

Waverly smiled inside and went to the bathroom to take 20 minutes to agonizingly do her makeup. Finally, it was a quarter to seven and she was presentable, if attractive. She looked at herself in the mirror.

“You got this, Waverly,” she whispered to herself. Her heart was fluttering as she climbed into her car and drove over to the ally. She got out of the car, suddenly self conscious and afraid.

I should have gone with that gold top, Waverly thought to herself. She didn’t see Nicole anywhere. She looked back to the parking garage and nearly dropped her purse.

Nicole strode towards her in tight black shirt and long jeans. Her legs went on for miles. Her hair, normally neatly braided, hung loose and blew in the slight breeze. Whatever she did to her face and her eyes, her brown eyes seemed to shine out under her perfectly shaped eyebrows.

“Pick up your jaw there, darling,” Nicole said, coming up to Waverly, tossing her keys to herself. 

Waverly flushed a deep scarlet. Nicole smiled and took her hand. “Come on, you’re about to have the most intense bowl of your life.”

“I don’t know about that,” Waverly said, forking over the five dollars for a pair of shoes and a lane. “I play a pretty mean game of bowling.”

“You are about to get schooled,” Nicole said, walking her to the fourth lane. They laced their dorky bowling shoes on. “I am a great bowler.”

“We’ll see about that,” Waverly said with a grin. Nicole stood and twirled on the slick floor. She somehow managed to make the ugly green shoes look dashing. 

Waverly selected two bowling balls from the shelf, a lovely blue one and a purple and pink one. Nicole turned with two full cups of beer.

“Cheers,” she said, handing one to Waverly. They both took long gulps. Feeling much looser and less nervous, Waverly selected her three letter name -- “ass”. Nicole responded with “tit”, causing Waverly to burst into a snorting laughter. One of the attendants politely asked them to change their names, and the two girls consented to their initials.

Nicole did not lie when she said she played a mean bowling game. She opened the game right off the bat with a strike. Waverly sighed. She was going to have to get Nicole much drunker if she wanted to win. 

The empty plastic cups accumulated along the bannister as Nicole progressively got loopier and happier as the night continued. Waverly began to pull even with her, bending down to pick up the ball (just like Wynonna had said) earning a very large grin from Nicole. She successfully rolled a spare, and twirled on the hardwood floor with a grin.

“I believe I am ahead now,” she said with a smirk.

“Oh please,” Nicole said, scoffing. “A real pro does not brag. A real pro is wise and all-knowing.”

She bent to pick up the ball and wobbled her way over to the lane, aiming carefully with one eye tightly shut. Despite being much drunker than Waverly, Nicole somehow managed to roll a spare. 

“I give up,” Waverly said, throwing her hands on her lap. Nicole bust a gut. “How are you so good?”

“All lesbians are good at bowling,” Nicole announced firmly. “That’s not true, but I like to say it is. I dunno, I just happen to be good at bowling I guess. Bowling, softball and lacrosse. I can’t kick a soccerball to save my life.”

“Hah,’ Waverly said. “I played softball growing up too!”

“All queers do it’s the gay sport,” Nicole said with a grin. “Go on, finish the round strong Wave!”

Waverly went up, bending over to pick up the ball. She could feel Nicole’s drunk eyes on her ass. She turned and blinked at Nicole (oops she meant to wink). She sent the ball fast down the lane and finally managed to score a strike. Nicole jumped up and cheered.

“Yes!” Waverly said, hopping up and down on the lane. Nicole ran up and grabbed her hands, dancing around with her.

“Ok, though, I’m still gonna win,” Nicole said, this time with a very exaggerated wink at Waverly. 

Nicole ended with a split straight down the middle. “Ok Wave,” she said, closing one eye tightly and gripping the pink ball tightly. “I need a hail mary pass right here. I need you to pray for me.”

“Got it,” Waverly said with a grin, folding her hands playfully. Nicole took a deep breath and twisted her wrist as she bowled, sending a spin through the ball. It missed both pins.

“Nooo!” Nicole and Waverly both said. Waverly ran up and hugged Nicole tightly. Nicole draped her arms over Waverly.

“I still win though,” Nicole said with a grin. 

“You do,” Waverly said. “How about a rematch? This one with less beer.”

“Good idea,” Nicole said, and shook Waverly’s hand. Despite Nicole making a much bigger show of picking up the ball this time, waving her ass in Waverly’s face and bragging, Nicole still won. Only this time she was more sober. 

They sat together, staring out across the lane. It was dark now. And getting to the late side.

“What say we get out of here?” Nicole said. “I know a place we could go.”

“Ok,” Waverly said with a gentle smile. Nicole got up and offered her hand. “Thank you.”

“Not at all, kind lady,” she said with a grin. They kicked off their bowling shoes and Waverly threw on her sandals. Nicole slipped into converse. 

“Come on,” Nicole said. “Follow me.”

They got into their cars and Nicole made a large show of waving her hand out the window so Waverly could follow. They made their way back into town, pulling into a parking lot adjacent to one of the apartment buildings in the center of town. Nicole hopped out of her car and practically ran to Waverly’s door, opening it for her. Waverly nearly bust a gut laughing.

“So charming,” she commented. Nicole put her arm around Waverly.

“Not at all,” she said. “Come on.” Nicole led Waverly back to her apartment, climbing the stairs with a bubbly laugh. 

She opened the door into her small but cosy one bedroom apartment. There were pictures and posters on the wall of everything from old spaghetti westerns to modern singers. A wind chime hung in the window, tinkling gently in the breeze. 

As if a moment hung in time, Waverly gazed into Nicole’s eyes for forever and for no time at all. She wanted to gather it all in, feeling alive and beyond ecstatic for the first time in a very, very long time.

And then they were kissing and it was like the kiss in the office only deeper and longer because they were finally alone. Waverly had Nicole all to herself. Hands were much bolder now that --

“Neadley’s not gonna find us here,” Nicole whispered into Waverly’s ear as Waverly laid kiss after kiss along Nicole’s neck. She laughed into her collarbone, Nicole pulling her close in a hug. Waverly leaned up and kissed her lips long and hard.

“Come here,” Nicole whispered, swiftly picking Waverly up off the ground. Waverly kicked her sandals off and wrapped her mostly bare legs around Nicole’s waist, Nicole’s hands moving down to her ass to keep her off the ground. She started walking.

“Where are we going?” Waverly asked. Nicole kissed her neck and Waverly combed through Nicole’s short red hair, tangling her fingers and holding Nicole’s head closer to her face. To kiss her more. 

“To the bedroom silly,” Nicole said. “If you’re ok with that.”

“More than just ok,” Waverly said with a grin. Nicole kissed her back, kicking open the door and throwing her on the bed.

“Good,” Nicole said with a grin, gathering Waverly on the bed and gently tugging her shirt off. “We’ll have a long night.”

Waverly smiled into Nicole’s kiss. “How long?” she whispered as Nicole kissed down her stomach. Waverly let out a gentle moan. 

“Very,” Nicole whispered.


End file.
